


let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, happy post-chosen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Buffy and Spike share a moment in a happier world post-"Chosen."





	let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone

**Author's Note:**

> thiefofeddis/zeeotheraxe requested: "war's end kiss"

It’s pretty much the greatest feeling in the world to wake up and realize “I don’t have to fight for my life today.” It’s only Buffy’s first day waking up like that, but a girl could get used to it. 

She stretches like a cat. It’s still dark outside. Before everything, back when she was just an an average girl, average student, she’d hated getting up before the sun did. After her Calling, dark signified “hunting hours” and for a while she felt strangely energized by the covering of night. In recent months, it had become an unpleasant necessity, each minute a precious resource in the war.

This morning? It means nobody else is up. 

They’re all sleeping in a few crowded hotel rooms - they may be the saviors of the earth, but they’re also still pretty broke and the evacuation of Sunnydale had really increased demand for short-term living at a safe distance from the Hellmouth. The war’s over, but the suffocating close quarters apparently aren’t, at least until everyone starts to disperse. She luxuriates in the few seconds of alone time before realizing it’s really best shared.

She nudges the vampire next to her. That amulet thingy had really taken it out of him, she muses. Spike was sleeping like, well, the dead. She stifles a tired giggle at her own joke and shoves him a little harder. “Spike!” she hisses. Dawn, the lightest sleeper in the known universe, stirs but doesn’t wake.

Spike’s pretty eyelashes flutter. “Wozzit, pet,” he slurs, barely intelligible. It’s kinda cute. 

But she didn’t wake him up just to admire him. “Get up,” she orders quietly.

He frowns and sits up. “Everything okay, love?”

“Yep,” she says. “Just realized I didn’t get a chance to do this.”

Spike tilts his head in confusion until she starts leaning in and his eyes soften in understanding. His curls are loose, all the better for tangling her fingers in as she presses one, two, three light kisses to his lips. He sighs a little against her mouth, impatiently. “You know I’d love to take the time to kiss every inch of your body, love,” he says between kisses, “But I imagine the little Slayers will be waking up soon enough.”

She cuts off his infuriatingly logic-y speech with a firm kiss that soon turns passionate. A “glad-we’re-alive” kiss, as she likes to think of them. Or, well, undead, in his case, but his kissing could never be described as “dead.” He’s gasping against her mouth unnecessarily and murmuring terms of endearment even she can’t quite make out. Her hand comes up to cup his face after a minute and she’s not that surprised to brush away a tear. “You big softie,” she says, caught between laughing and crying. She kisses the spot where the tear had been, then leans back against the headboard. “Wanna watch the sunrise?” she asks absently.

Spike glares without malice.

“I was kidding!” she protests, taking his hand. He grumbles under his breath and intertwines their fingers delicately.


End file.
